valorversefandomcom-20200213-history
Story Arc 002: An Erie Affair
One year later: Erie, Pennsylvania (2012) Main Characters Savannah Georgia Smith, AKA "Icon" Thomas Alexander Lexington IV, AKA "Synapse" Supporting Characters Una Wynn-Morgan, AKA "Psyche" (III) Dyson Sable, AKA "Daedalus" Seth Wentworth, AKA "Bolt" Daisuke Hida, AKA "Apex" Sorcha Wynn-Morgan, Raven Locations The Arms of Mercy Hostel and Soup Kitchen, 1039 East 27th Street The Downtown Erie Free Clinic, 1041 East 27th Street The Townhouse, 4401 Lake Pleasant Rd Notes * June 1, 2012 - Savannah moved to town, staying at the Arms of Mercy Hostel. * June 3, 2012 - Thomas and Una were living at a downtown hotel, but when Una encountered Savannah (while working at the medical clinic by the soup kitchen), they decided to buy a townhouse so they could all live together. * Thomas (and to a lesser extent Una) can sense a strange psychic field in the city, as though there were a presence focused in some of the older areas; attempts at psychometry yield little for Una, and Thomas senses mainly a kind of "reflection," as though the places merely echoed back his own "sight." * Savannah can sense a similar phenomenon in the form of overlapping Quantum fields, focused on areas such as the Bicentennial Tower. * As determined by Savannah’s research, records for the town are suspiciously sketchy and often missing or incomplete. * Una, Thomas, and Savannah begin marking the odd areas on a large map of the city; Savannah and Thomas split research duties, despite the fact that traditional research continues to prove rather fruitless; still, Savannah and Thomas spend the next week or so scouring the city and updating their map. * At the Presque Isle State Park, Savannah can sense a single, larger Quantum field; Thomas senses some kind of complex Astral presence, but it’s too indistinct and shifting to focus on. * June 11, 2012 - Late one night, after having discussed these oddities with Thomas and Una, Savannah goes to Sunset Point in the state park, where she runs into Dyson Sable; he tells her that she has a strange “presence,” like “fog,” and that she is “hard to read”; Savannah invites him to have pie, and they go together to a little diner she knows; he reveals that he is a graduate student at the local university, working on finishing his PhD in “interdisciplinary science studies” focused on physics; they talk casually, and it becomes clear that something is unusual about Dyson’s ability to understand language and idiom, as if he might be foreign; eventually, Dyson leaves, and the waitress tells Savannah to avoid becoming involved with Dyson, who is weird, and Savannah “can do better” * June 12, 2012 - Thomas decides to investigate the astral plane in further detail and goes down to levels previously unexplored by him; here, he can better see that astral/mental energy is being slowly sucked into the strange areas; luckily, he does not to go down into the vortex to see where it might lead; however, Thomas does not another astral presence near the Bicentennial Tower and when he tries to get closer, the presence quickly vacates the area. * Thomas shares the news of his breakthrough and the group decides to begins trying to contact Raven, since she is the only person they know with extensive experience traversing the deeper levels of the astral plane; Savannah is able to complete a summoning ritual, but there is no telling how long it will take Raven to get back to them; as such, Una reluctantly decides to visit her mother, since Sorca is the other powerful psychic they know; Savannah notices that someone has been checking out their townhouse, but has not entered, all thanks to her herb wardings. * June 13, 2012 - With Una gone, Thomas decides to begin following Savannah on her nightly explorations of the city, but does not inform Savannah; Savannah winds up at a small local church and notices that there are high levels of quantum energy emanating from inside the church and that the people are having what can only be called "profound religious experiences" due to the quantum; Savannah imagines this might be what it feels like to be drunk; Thomas runs into Seth, who laments his state of boredom. * Thomas notices that the church is indeed odd, but he can only see that the astral energy is disappearing from the area; Dyson stops by the church after noticing Savannah's "odd presence"; Thomas peeks into the astral plane and recognizes Dyson as the entity he had seen at the Tower; a series of misunderstandings leads to introductions and a sharing of information; with Dyson and Apex's help, they are finally able to confirm that astral energy is being sucked into the astral vortexes and quantum energy is what is coming back out; (psychics have trust issues, especially with other psychics), Thomas warns Savannah to be careful around Dyson, since he won't always be around to bail her out if her own psychic defenses fail. * June 14, 2012 - An emotionally drained Una returns and craves meat; Savannah runs into Seth at the deli counter and invites him back for a BBQ dinner; Seth fakes a call from his sister to escape his own awkward feelings toward Savannah; however, seeing Seth again does inspire Savannah to make her debut as Icon (it doesn't hurt that their city map is mostly complete and she now needs a new nocturnal pastime); a failed arson/robbery, mugging, and vandalism attempt round out Icon's night along with a small mountain of paperwork. * June 15, 2012 - Thomas begins visiting Shady Oaks Retirement Village, hoping the old timers might be able to fill in some gaps in their informational timeline of the area. * June 16, 2012 - Icon gets deputized; Thomas has an unusual psychic conversation with a coma patient and investigates an old gentlemen's club; he finds a surviving member of the club and discovers that the man's astral energy has been altered; Thomas informs Sorcha of his discovery and she warns him to keep Una and Savannah out of his investigation, she also implies Thomas should stop as well. * June 17, 2012 - In the wee hours of the morning, Dyson finds Thomas on a park bench and the two begin talking about what Thomas has seen--the surgical severing of a man's consciousness; Dyson confesses that such a thing had once been attempted on him, but he resisted due to his psychic abilities; on her rounds as Icon, Savannah notices the two and stops by to check in on them; Una, Thomas, Savannah and Dyson all wind up at the diner (Savannah is convinced pie can help just about anything) and their talk turns a bit more personal...so it is moved to the Vault where Dyson discovers he isn't the only alien mucking about. ---- Copyright Notice Textual and creative content on these pages is the property of its respective creators. Specific images are generally utilized under "fair use" guidelines; the images themselves are not owned by the contributors to this wiki unless otherwise stated, but the characters they depict (and their distinctive likenesses, apart from photographs of actual persons) are similarly the sole property of their creators. Category:Story